Confessions in A minor
by Misura
Summary: Hiro has a confession to make to Shuichi. [YukiShuichi, in spite of that summary]
1. Tracks 1 & 2

Confessions in A minor

-

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, hints at Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Hiro/Shuichi, set of sketches that are unrelated, aside from the topic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. The title is derived from the name of an album by Alicia Keys.

written at 1st July 2004, by Misura, for the 'With friends like these'-challenge at the tempsmort lj-community, to which Kaira-chan formulated this challenge :

"Fandom? Gravi! Pairing? Hiro X Shuichi! Yay! Plot? Hiro is jealous of Yuki, so he gets Shuichi alone, and then it's confession time!"

----------

_track 01_

-

He had succeeded. Against all odds, he, Hiroshi Nakano, finally had the subject of his dreams all to himself, away from the prying eyes of such unsavory characters as -

"Do you think Yuki will come home soon?"

Hiro sighed. After having heard that particular question seven times during the last five minutes, he almost wanted to yell at Shuichi to shut up about Yuki, and pay some more attention to other people.

People who wouldn't insult him and call him names. Nice people. People like, well, Hiro himself.

Instead though, Hiro opted to calm his nerves with some pocky. Shuichi was practically addicted to the stuff, which was, Hiro supposed, one explanation for Shuichi's seemingly endless energy.

"He said he'd be back by nine, didn't he?" Hiro replied. "So that means ... two hours and thirty-five minutes from now." Less time than he'd have liked.

"That's so -long-!" Shuichi wailed. "What am I going to -do-?"

Hiro wondered what difference Yuki's presence made to Shuichi having something to do or not. He hardly thought the author was the type of person to play boardgames. From what Shuichi had told him, Yuki kept to himself most of the time, staying in his working-room to type up a new best-seller.

"We could ... talk," Hiro proposed cautiously. On one hand, he didn't want to ruin this one chance he'd get by rushing things. On the other, the clock kept ticking. And who knew if Yuki might not tire of his brother's presence a bit earlier than expected?

Shuichi studied him pensively. "Do you have anything in particular you want to talk about, Hiro-kun?"

It was, Hiro discovered, slightly disconcerting to be stared at so seriously by Shuichi. He swallowed uneasily, turning his head away so that his gaze no longer met Shuichi's.

"Hiro-kun? I'm your friend. You know that, right?" Great. Now Shuichi sounded all worried. Admittedly, it was nice to know Shuichi cared so much, only ... Hiro hadn't exactly hoped to reascertain the fact that he and Shuichi were good -friends- this evening.

He lifted his head. "Yes. And I have something important to tell you. A ... confession."

Shuichi's eyes widened, yet Hiro thought he sensed a glimmer of understanding in them, like Shuichi knew what he was going to say next. It gave him new hope, the courage to go on.

"I ... " All right, so he was still nervous. Who wouldn't be? Shuichi had been living with Yuki for ... well, it felt like years, even if 'months' was probably closer to the truth. There -had- to be some sort of feeling between them.

"It's okay, Hiro-kun. I understand." Shuichi smiled at him brightly. "It's not your fault. I forgive you."

Hiro blinked, his mind a bit slow to comprehend those last words.

"I know how easy it is to take the last piece of pocky without noticing," Shuichi babbled on, blissfully oblivious to Hiro's growing confusion. "Besides, I think I have another box somewhere. I'll go get it!"

Shuichi bounded out of the room.

Hiro sighed, accepting a piece of strawberry pocky as Shuichi returned, doing his best to look cheerful.

For a few moments, the two of them munched on their candy in silence. Then, Shuichi's voice broke the moment, to ask That Question again.

"Do you think Yuki will come home soon?"

And Hiro, deciding that apparently some things were simply not meant to be, answered :

"I'm sure he will."

Shuichi beamed.

-----

_track 02_

-

"Soooo, Hiroshi's keeping Shuichi-chan company, eh?" Tatsuha grinned. "You have a lot of trust in your pretty boyfriend, aniki."

Yuki threw Tatsuha a look that was somewhat comparable to the one he might throw at an annoying insect. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Somehow, Yuki managed to turn what would have been a confession of ignorance out of anyone else's mouth into a mix between a threat and a sneer. Tatsuha was too used to it to be influenced by it though.

"Hiro-kun is in love with Shuichi-chan. He thinks you," Tatsuha stabbed his finger into Yuki's direction," are no good to his beloved Shuichi-chan. That you're a bad influence."

"He's right." Yuki shrugged and lit up a cigarette. Tatsuha made a face.

"How can you sit there so calmly, knowing your lover might be rolling over the floor with some other guy?" Tatsuha demanded.

"You're exaggerating. They're just friends," Yuki waved his hand dismissively.

Tatsuha snorted. "That's what they -all- say. But I'd be willing to bet Hiro-kun wants to be more than friends and is using tonight's opportunity to confess."

"Confess?" Yuki raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, you know the drill. Like in one of your books." Tatsuha rose, making wide gestures with his arms to emphasize his next words. " 'Oh, Shuichi-chan, I love you! I have always loved you, and always will love you, so please, let me make love to you right here and now!' "

"You'd make an awful author," Yuki noted.

Tatsuha sat back down again. "I have other talents. Ask Ryuichi-chan."

"I'll take your word for it," Yuki replied. Tatsuha grinned.

"You're such a trusting soul. Who'd have thought? Do you also still believe in Santa?"

"No," Yuki answered curtly.

"They do make kind of a cute couple, you know. And they already sing together ... " Tatsuha studied Yuki's face, searching for the slightest hint of concern, finding none.

"You have too much imagination," Yuki declared.

"Ryuichi-chan doesn't think so," Tatsuha riposted. "He thinks my ideas are really great. Especially - "

"I am not the least bit interested in details about your love-life," Yuki interrupted him. "Besides, it's time we returned to my apartment."

"Ah-ha! So you -are- a bit worried! Admit it, aniki!" Tatsuha crowed.

Yuki managed to resist the temptation to smack him, briskly striding away, knowing Tatsuha would follow him, as surely as Shuichi would never even -consider- cheating on him.

Tatsuha wasn't the only one with a lot of imagination, after all.

-tbc?-


	2. Tracks 3 & 4

Confessions in A minor

xx

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, hints at Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Hiro/Shuichi, set of sketches that are unrelated, aside from the topic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. The title is derived from the name of an album by Alicia Keys.

written at 1st July 2004, by Misura, for the 'With friends like these'-challenge at the tempsmort lj-community, to which Kaira-chan formulated this challenge :

"Fandom? Gravi! Pairing? Hiro X Shuichi! Yay! Plot? Hiro is jealous of Yuki, so he gets Shuichi alone, and then it's confession time!"

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first part:

To Kaira-chan: I'm glad to hear you liked the way I wrote them. Thank you!

To the Secret I: Thank you! The ending … well, I guess that depends. Probably, if you were hoping for Shuichi dumping Yuki and getting together with Hiro instead, yes. Sorry.

To Fire Dragon of Darkness: I did, thank you!

To Inuko Metallium: I must admit to being rather fond of Yuki/Shuichi, really, with Hiro as Shuichi's best friend. Or maybe I'm just too brainwashed. –winks- Thank you!

To Kitty in the box: Thank you! Tatsuha … I haven't really written him all that often, so I'm glad you liked him.

To Somnia Lustre: -beams- Thank you! I plead guilty to 'far-fetchedness' although I think some things in Gravitation are like that too. Glad to hear you enjoyed it!

To Nittle Grasper Wonder: …. I'll ah, hide behind the couch now then. –winks- Thank you!

To Athenian Princess: … -coughchokeblushbeams- Thank you very much! I ah hope this second part won't damage your opinion of me too much. –bites her lip- You're right about Yuki and Tatsuha though. I should have thought more about that. Thanks for alerting me.

To Teletha: Thank you very much for pointing out the big timing-error I made (and for being so nice about it). I hope you'll like this last part too.

To Romennar: -grins- Who knows? Read and find out. Thank you!

To Repmet: No need to yell. –winks- I did, see? Thank you!

To Ali-Dragon-of-Darkness: Here is a little more. Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_track 03_

x

Yuki honestly wasn't in the habit of listening in on private conversations.

He had had a deadline to meet and, knowing that Shuichi's presence would -not- be good for his concentration in any way, had suggested for his lover to go 'visit a friend or something like that'.

Basically, he'd simply wanted Shuichi to be out of the apartment, so that he could work in peace. Of course, Yuki should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Instead of going away, Shuichi had invited someone over. More precisely, his best friend Hiroshi Nakano, whom Yuki didn't particularly like or dislike, no matter what Tatsuha said about Hiro having a crush on Shuichi.

If it was true, it just meant Hiro was a fool.

Still, fool or not, Yuki had to admit Hiro was doing a pretty good job at keeping the level of Shuichi-noise relatively low. It wasn't exactly -quiet-, of course.

An apartment with Shuichi in it could never be quiet, unless the pink-haired idiot was sleeping, which he seemed to do only when Yuki did so too. Shuichi also tended to be awake before him, driven by the same energy that kept him going day in, day out.

Currently though, Yuki had to make a conscious effort to hear Shuichi. Which he did, simply because he couldn't help himself. It just felt -wrong- to have only a thin wall between himself and Shuichi and -not- be able to hear him.

"All these years, I have loved you passionately. Tonight, I want to kiss you, because without you by my side, the sun will not rise for me." Hiro's voice. Yuki blinked.

Was that some declaration of love he was making to Shuichi? Did he actually think Shuichi would just -

"Oooh, I like that. Especially that part about the sun." Shuichi's reply, neatly answering Yuki's question in the affirmative. "It's just so very romantic."

Yuki boiled. He might not be as attached to Shuichi as Shuichi was to him (well, seemed to have been until now, at any rate), but this was unacceptable. Shuichi obviously had no taste at all when it came to romance, if he fell for a cheesy line like the one Hiro had used.

Of course, Yuki had always known Shuichi was an idiot. Maybe, just maybe, this once he should have listened to Tatsuha's advise. If only to prevent his brother from saying 'I told you so' when Yuki'd be alone, because Shuichi had run off with Hiro.

Unless ... Shuichi couldn't really run away if Yuki dumped him first now, could he? And it wasn't as if Yuki'd miss him. Shuichi was a total nuisance. Yuki'd be glad to be rid of him.

Having made up his mind, Yuki determinedly strode to the door behind which Hiro was making declarations of love to Shuichi. The slam with which the door hit the wall made him wince, though it did add a nice, dramatic touch. His heroine would slam the door too, when walking out on her unfaithful lover.

"Yuki! We were just writing the lyrics to Bad Luck's new song! Do you want to read them? They're really good!" Shuichi beamed, his eyes sparkling.

" 'I always want to be with you; there's no other place where the sun will rise for me'," Hiro quoted solemnly. Something about the expression on his face bothered Yuki, though he couldn't quite figure out what.

"Sounds exactly like the rubbish you usually write," Yuki retorted with a sneer. He might have felt a moment's hesitation in dealing with an unfaithful lover, but commenting on lyrics by Shuichi was something nicely familiar. "You have no talent at all."

Shuichi's eyes sparkled a little less, and his lower lip trembled. "But - "

"I'm busy. Try to be less noisy; you're hindering my concentration."

Yuki closed the door softly. No need to slam it after all.

xxxx

_track 04_

x

It was a dark and rainy evening, when Hiro opened the door to his apartment for some unknown visitor, only to find himself immediately glomped by a thoroughly wet Shuichi. Whose face, it turned out, wasn't just wet from the rain.

"Yuki doesn't love me at all," Shuichi complained, once the two of them had settled down in Hiro's living-room, with Hiro having made something warm for Shuichi to drink and Shuichi having changed into dry clothing that was only a few sizes too big for him.

"I do. I love you very much," Hiro refrained from saying.

"He's always busy with his books, even if he says they're complete rubbish," Shuichi continued. "All day long, he's ignoring me, or yelling at me to be more quiet."

"Yuki doesn't deserve you," Hiro agreed in silence.

"Well, I've had it with him!" Shuichi growled ferociously. He looked and sounded, Hiro mused, like an angry spitting kitten. "I'm leaving him! Let's see how he likes -that-!"

"I neither know nor care about Yuki, but -I- think that dumping him is a very good decision," Hiro thought.

"Can I get some more hot chocolate? With marshmallows? And can I watch cartoons? Yuki says they're stupid, but I like them." Shuichi stared pleadingly at Hiro, who was already heading for the kitchen.

They watched cartoons together.

They drank hot chocolate (with marshmallows!) together.

"I love you, Hiro," Shuich said, throwing his arms around Hiro. "You're my best friend and I can talk to you about anything. You're not like Yuki at all."

Hiro smiled, shrugged. Noticed Shuichi's gaze wandering to the clock. Nearly got trampled when Shuichi shot up, frantically beginning to gather his still-wet clothes.

"Yuki's going to be sooo mad at me for coming home this late!" Shuichi moaned.

"Yuki should praise the Highest Power on his bare knees that you come home to him at all," Hiro replied in his mind, unheard by Shuichi. Instead, he said: "See you at the studio tomorrow."

Shuichi bobbed his head and beamed at him. "Sure thing! And thanks, Hiro."

"No problem," Hiro lied.

After Shuichi had left, he sat back down, next to the phone. It started to ring only thirty seconds later. Typical.

"Is Shuichi with you?"

Also typical: Yuki not even bothering with a greeting or a simple 'how are you?'.

"Not anymore," Hiro answered, waiting for the click to indicate Yuki had hung up again, having learned what he'd wanted to know.

By the time Hiro went to bed it had stopped raining.

-end of record-

Extra disclaimer : The line "I always want to be with you; there's no other place where the sun will rise for me," is taken from the Gravitation song 'Break Through'.


End file.
